Icy water, Warm cave
by Moonstone.at.midnight
Summary: Connor jumped from iceberg to iceberg, every time he did the ice would move, sinking a little with his weight, from more than one time the Assassin slipped or lost his balance... One-shot, ConnorxOC


Hi everyone! xD

I decided to make this short story on Connor, because I like him, he his sooooo cute x3 couldn't help it.

The idea came to me and I decided to write it down and one thing lead to another xD

I don't hold any wrights on AC or Connor, this is just a fan made story for all the ACseries fans xD

Hope you enjoy it ;3

* * *

She watched as Connor jumped from iceberg to iceberg, every time he did the ice would move, sinking a little with his weight, from more than one time the Assassin slipped or lost his balance, in each time he would look at her and give her a reassuring smile, in response she would give him a look she had a bad felling. From the time that she saw the sinking boat she had it, and the cold didn't help either.

Once again Connor slipped in ice, if he felled into the icy water below it was possible that the cold could kill him, for a moment she stopped breathing has he regained his balance she let out a heavy sigh. Connor didn't give her a smile this time he knew how close it had been, so instead he kept going.

She looked at the boat it was frozen, stopped in time by ice, it was stable now but would it stay like that? She was thinking about it when her gaze stopped on Connor again, and then it happened when he made one of his jumps, to get more balance, the iceberg moved Connor lost his balance and missed his target, instead he meet the cold water below, he came to the surface but his movements were slow the cold was getting to him… she opened her eyes in fright and shock has fast as she could she begun to do the same path has Connor in an attempt to help him.

When she reached him he was out of the water, but he wasn't moving in a panic she tried picking him up, she needed to take him to somewhere warm and fast! He opened his eyes and helped her by sifting his weight.

"Connor can you still run?" She was looking around in search for a shelter, the boat was out of question it was too unstable, at the shore she saw a small cave where they could stay for a while.

"Y-yes…" he was shivering, and could barely walk she wasn't sure he could, but Connor had proven her wrong before. They were able to reach the small cave, his clothes were now frozen and he was losing more body heat than before.

"Connor, strip!" Has soon as those words fell into him he looked at her, his eyebrows up from surprise, she was taking her jacket of and looking in her bag for a blanket.

"I-I d-don't think this i-is the time for t-that." She looked at him, she tilted her head in a way to try to understand what he meant, and when the answer came to her she glared at him.

"Connor, you will lose more heat in those frozen clothes than without them!" He gave her a slight blush and started to unbutton his jacket, from the corner of his eyes he saw her smirking.

Connor took all his clothes, expect his undergarments, and soon felt the cold he gladly accepted the mantle she had handed him.

"Connor I'm going to the boat, we need wood, stay here and don't fall asleep, here take my jacket too." She passed him her jacket but he refused.

"The blanket i-is enough, you will need the ja-jacket…" he wrapped himself further in the cloth and was about to say it was dangerous for her to go but she stopped him.

"Just take the jacket Connor! I'll be back before you know it." And with that she left.

Connor stared to where she had been and sighed, he was cold and sleepy he tried concentrating on other things, memories, good or bad, he remembered how he came to meet Achiles, how he promised avenge for his mother and people, when he meet her… he was starting to fall asleep he felt a familiar scent but his brain wasn't able to distinguish who's…

"…r! –nor! CONNOR!" Someone was shaking him, he wanted it to stop, he was sleepy and he just wanted to sleep… "CONNOR! WAKE UP! Damn it Connor, I told you not to sleep!" The voice was familiar he had heard it before, he searched in his memories, his mother's voice wasn't like that… who was it? "Connor! Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Her voice, it was her, how did he forget the only one that was more annoying than anyone Connor had ever meet, the one that was able to beat him in a fight, the one who he had felling's for, Allyson…

He opened his eyes and looked for her, her blue eyes were filled with worry, which made him feel good… she let out a sigh and smiled at him happy to see him alive, but she still punched him.

"Idiot! I told you to stay awake!" He smiled at that, his eyes were still trying to close, his body was cold and the sleep was always threatening, but Connor kept his eyes on her, he watched has she moved, bringing the wood inside the cavern how she used some gun powder and the guns trigger to create a spark, soon there was a fire to warm him up…

"Connor are you hungry? I caught some fish, your cloths will take a while to dry…" She started to put his clothes in front of the fire, hoping they would dry by tomorrow. He didn't say anything, just watched her, but soon he realized what was doing… she started undressing.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" His voice shuttered but not because of the cold. Allyson looked at him in a questioning way, but she kept undressing, she took her pants off and then her corset now she only had a big shirt.

She started walking towards him half naked! He moved away, she gave him a look.

"Connor… don't run."

"Allyson, why did you take your clothes off?" They both add a serious look on their faces, their eyes never leaving the others, she smirked.

"Nothing is going to happen Ratonhnhaké:ton, unless you want to." Her smirk widened when he blushed, at her words and at the mention of his real name, it always made him feel uneasy when she called it.

"Then what are you doing?" She was now in front of him smiling, she leaned to him and whispered into his ear, he could see her breasts from the unbuttoned shirt, making him blush.

"What do you want me to do? Ratonhnhaké:ton…" His eyes opened wide and his blush deepened, many thought passed through his head, but then he felt her trembling.

"Allyson? Are you alright?" And then she laughed, making Connor realize she had been teasing him.

"Hahaha! Oh, Connor you're so funny… I took my cloth off to warm you up!" He looked confused making her smile even more "Body heat is the quickest way to warm you up, and also one of the ways to keep warm in a winter storm, now… let me in." He blushed for the last time and opened the blanket letting her in.

Allyson smiled and crawled towards him, she could see his bare chest when she touched it he tensed up, he was warmer that she thought…

She hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder, he could already smell her it reminded him of the smell of the forest after a storm, it made him fell calmer, softly he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, when he realized what he had done he waited for the punch but it didn't came, instead he felt her relax into him. A smile rose on Connor's lips and he lightly kissed her hair and closed his eyes enjoying her heat… But then a thought came to his head.

"Allyson?"

"Hmn?"

"You could have kept your clothes on, there was no need to take them off…" He felt the hug loosening, making him reprehending himself for saying something, but she moved to speak in his ear.

"I know…" She gave him a small peck on the neck and whispered, "But this way is much better, wouldn't you agree?" Connor could hear the smile in her voice, he himself smiled.

He tightened the grip in her waist pulling her closer, and whispered in her ear, "I agree, this is much better…"

* * *

Hey! So what did you guys think?

I don't know if I will be doing a story on Connor, I do have a few ideas but nothing concrete…

But if you would like one just tell me I'll cook something up x3

PS: I'm terribly sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not English, not even close to it... (-.-') but I check everything in hopes there aren't so many mistakes but some pass

I' hope it didn't affect the story too much :P And that you liked it :3


End file.
